This invention relates to machined component assemblies such as planetary gear carriers for automatic transmissions. In such assemblies, commonly two parts adapted to support planetary gears between them are put together into an assembly, are machined as assembled and thereafter are disassembled for additional components to be added (shafts, planetary gears, etc.) or processes to be performed while disassembled and then the parts are re-assembled. Upon re-assembly, the machined surfaces must be located relative to one another in the precise location in which they were machined prior to disassembly.
In the typical construction, a drum part has two splines, like gear teeth, on its outer perimeter. Placing both sets of splines on one monolithic component facilitates torque transfer, but makes it relatively difficult to manufacture.